Dead Men and Demons
by Ridea
Summary: Part Four of The Emma Davis series. Its been over a year since Emma left Dean that note. She's pretty sure they're dead. So when she wakes up in the back of the Impala, to say she's surprised is an understatement. But as usual, with Dean comes trouble.
1. A Broken Circle of Salt

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Four: Dead Men and Demons**

Chapter 1: A Broken Circle of Salt

Notes: I know. This is what you've been waiting for. There are still minor adjustments to be made, and it takes place in the season airing now...but I couldn't put off posting it. So, it'll be technically AU since it doesnt fill any of the holes yet in the season. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dean?" Sam asked from the seat next to him. "Dean, if…"  
"Stop it, Sammy." Dean said in his usual gravelly tone.  
Sam gave a sigh and leaned back in the seat.  
Dean ignored the sound. They had gone to the town where she had been when he had called. It was practically a ghost town now. She wasn't there though. They came in and searched and searched and there was no sign of her. No sign of her car.

They drove out of town. There was a chance she was still alive, after all her car wasn't there. He held on to that. He knew she could be dead, that her car could be one of the wrecks that they had seen, or it could have been stolen. It was a nice car after all.  
They were a few miles down the road, away from the town, when something came into view at the side of the road. As they drove closer, it became more recognizable.  
"Dean…" Sam pointed ahead; Dean leaned forward over the wheel and squinted.  
"No way," Dean said as he started at the car as they passed it. A woman sat on the hood of the car. Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road and got out of the car. Sam followed.  
Dean stopped for a moment, not believing what he saw. Around the car was a broken circle of salt.  
"Emma?" He called out, hoping.  
The girl looked up and he saw the streaks of makeup left on her cheeks from crying. She gave a small laugh.  
"Of course, you two. It's always you two."  
Dean stepped closer. It was her. She was okay.

"The car's dead." She said, giving a small hiccup.  
He didn't care. She was alive. He moved closer and she started talking more.  
"Dean," Sam said softly, "look."  
Dean looked to where Sam was pointing and saw an almost empty bottle of whisky. That explained a few things. Especially considering Emma wasn't a big drinker.  
"...I broke up with Kyle because of you. I'm here because of you; hell I almost got blown up because of you! And you Dean, you suck. You give me a two second warning before the town nearly blows up? I thought you were dead." Her voice went quiet on the last sentence. She shook her head and then stopped, swaying a bit on the hood of the car.  
Dean moved closer. He had to be sure. He unscrewed the flask that was in his jacket pocket and splashed the water in her.  
She blinked up at him for a moment, before wiping her face with her hands and shaking them out. "Was that reallllly necessary?" She asked. If she wasn't drunk she probably would have hit him.

"Yeah," Dean said and Sam handed him a knife. "Here, hold this."  
He handed her the knife and watched carefully as she put down the whisky and held the knife with both hands. The silver did nothing to her.  
Dean stood up and went to check out the car. He sighed for a moment, before calling out to her. "You're out of gas."  
He walked back and watched as she turned to glare at him.  
"Well excuse me; do you see a gas station near here? No. And I wasn't about to walk to a town when the last town I was in almost blew up!"  
She moved to get off the car but stumbled once her feet hit the ground.  
Dean moved forwards but Sam caught her first.

"Emma, how long have you been here?" Sam asked, looking down at her concerned and taking the knife.  
She shrugged, "Dunno, couple days?" She tried to push him away but ended up stumbling again.  
"Have you only been drinking whisky?" Sam asked, incredulously.  
She frowned and pouted a bit. "Nothing else here." She looked up at Sam then. "I was really hungry."  
Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam tried to lead her to the Impala.

She dug in her feet though. "No way Jose," she swayed a bit again. "I ain't going without the car."  
Dean moved forwards and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was real. "Sam will go get some gas," he said, throwing both the keys to the Impala and a look, over to his brother. "You just sit tight." He brought her to the hood of her car and made her sit on it. Dean sat next to Emma, and she leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"I missed you," she muttered and Dean found himself tightening his grip on her.  
He watched her eyes close. "Me too," he muttered and waited for Sam to return.

**Review?**


	2. Bringing the Strange

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Dead Men and Demons **

Chapter 2: Bringing the Strange...

Notes: I know, I know, it's been too long. I was made aware/reminded of this by a reviewer who asked me to come back. Well, here I am! I admit, I've been distracted (it happens easily). With Crossfire, and another fic about Evil!Sam, my attention wavered from Emma. Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

I woke up in pain and the world was swaying even before I could open my eyes. "Oh god, I'm going to be sick," I muttered. The world suddenly stopped and I rolled and fell off whatever I was on. It was not comfortable.  
"You are not getting sick in my car."  
I looked up and recognized the view. Dean was staring at me through the open back passenger door of the Impala. I was apparently on the floor of the back seat.  
He grabbed me under my armpits and dragged me out of the car. I stumbled and knelt on the ground, the sudden movement churning my stomach. Dean only had a moment before I started throwing up.  
I felt my hair get pulled back. I threw up until my stomach was empty and the dry heaves stopped. I knelt there for a few minutes. My stomach was still clenching and my mouth was dry. The taste was awful. I vowed never to drink again.  
"Alright?"  
"No," I answered, my throat feeling raw. I used his arm to stand up and lean against the car. My head and stomach spun once I moved. "Oh god," I muttered. I fell to my knees and tried to empty my stomach again but there were only dry heaves.  
I tried to get up again when I was certain there was nothing there. When standing proved too much Dean helped me to sit against the impala.  
"Easy now..."  
"Where's Sam?" I asked when I realized that he was nowhere near.  
"He took your car and is on his way to the next motel. We'll meet him there."  
"Do you have any water?" I was suddenly aware of how dehydrated I was, and needed to wash away the nasty taste in my mouth. Dean walked to the car and returned with a bottle of water. I chugged it back and felt slightly better.  
"Why did you come to find me?" I asked without really realizing the words were coming out of my mouth...I guess the alcohol was still in my system. Dean snorted, and was silent for a few seconds.  
"I wasn't looking for you, I heard what was happening to that town, and I wanted to try to stop it."  
It took me a few seconds to process what he said, and when it did, it hurt.  
"So you didn't come looking for me specifically"  
"God you're full of yourself aren't you?"  
I was going to make a remark but decided to bite my tongue for now. For once I really didn't have the energy to fight with Dean.  
"How did you know that I was even there?" Again my mouth was working before my brain really had time to process. Apparently I still had some energy in me.  
Dean was silent for a long time; I started to think he was going to ignore me.  
"I didn't, but I knew you were on the road, and have a tendency to find the strange."  
"I do not! You bring the strange into my life! "  
"Emma, you need to grow up. And quick. Sure you can blame me for all that's happened to you, but you don't get to show up unannounced with intentions to help and then get angry when things go wrong for you. No more drunken rants, Emma, I mean it."  
I had forgotten about that rant, and my cheeks flared red as I remembered what I said in my drunken state. I vowed never to drink again for the second time in 20 minutes.

We sat in silence for the next 15 or so minutes until I felt well enough to get back into the car. My body hurt, and my ego was bruised. This time I sat in the front with Dean, though we were both silent for the drive. I started to think back on the last time that I had seen Dean, hell the last time I communicated at all with him was the letter I left him when I ran from Bobby's in the night. I expected an angry call after reading the letter, hell I partially expected him to chase me down, but all I had gotten from him was silence. Sam had texted me a few days after with a simple "thanks". That was the last I heard from either of the Winchester's until the call telling me to get the hell out of town.

I'm not sure how long it took to get to the motel. I'm pretty sure I dozed in and out, especially after I finished all of the water. I was still a little queasy, so the sleep did me good. Dean shook me and I snapped out of the daze I had been in and looked around. We were at the motel.  
I got out of the car, moving slowly and wincing a bit when the door closed behind me. Something caught my eye.  
"Oh thank god," I moved forwards, seeing my car in front of me. I was afraid that something had happened to it, or I might have left it somewhere. The past few days were kind of a blur. I leant on my car. It was one thing that had been with me for years and through everything that had happened in the past few years. I was glad it was okay.  
"Emma?" Dean placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "Let's get you inside."  
I nodded and patted my car as Dean led the way to the room.  
I was sitting on the bed, staring at Sam. It sounded strange but the last time I saw him, I brought him food as he was sleeping when he was locked in a room trying to detox. I wasn't sure what I was looking for.  
"What?" Sam asked, looking a bit disconcerted by my staring.  
"Sorry," I muttered and looked away. There were some things I wanted to know, about what had happened after I left, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask Dean. I gathered up my courage. Dean had left the room to get food, which was good since my stomach had started growling, so now was my only chance. I didn't really want to do this, but I wanted to ask none the less. Hell with it. "Hey Sam?" He looked at me. "What happened after I left?"  
He turned from his computer and looked at me. "Emma, I only knew you had been there because Bobby mentioned it. When I asked Dean about it, he said you showed up to get your car checked out. You stayed a few days and then left."  
"That's it?" I was a little surprised because it had been his brother. Didn't he push the subject? "What about…" and I really didn't want to ask this question. "Did he say anything about a letter?"  
"What letter?"  
I sat a little straighter. "When I left…"  
Sam interrupted me. "Emma, Dean said that your car had been finished and you just left, not wanting to stick around and get caught up in what we were doing."  
I blinked. Dean hadn't told Sam about the letter I had left. He had barely even spoken about my visit there because I was worried about him…in fact he lied about it. Why on earth hadn't he told Sam?  
"Emma, what letter?"  
I shook my head. "Nevermind."  
Dean came in at that moment, before Sam could ask anything else. I stood up and grabbed the food and sat at the table. Bread and soup; easy things for alcohol and starvation. I looked at Dean who was talking to Sam. Sam kept looking over at me with an unreadable expression. I was in deep. Fuck.

**Read and review?**


	3. Going Home

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part 4: Dead Men and Demons**

Chapter 3: Going Home

Notes: Guys, I'm sorry. I know it's taken me forever to update and my only reasoning is that I forget, :P. You know what that means though, don't you? The more you review, the more I'll remember to update. :D Cheers guys, hope you enjoy!

* * *

After I ate, I slept and when I finally woke up, both Sam and Dean were still in the room.  
My headache was mostly gone but I was still fairly groggy.  
"What day is it?" I asked, sitting up.  
"Thursday." Dean answered, looking up from where he was cleaning guns.  
I sat there for a few minutes, trying to process everything that had happened. I lost my cell phone in the blast. My car was outside. I had run out of gas not far out of town and I sat there for days drinking only whiskey until the guys had found me. Oh god.  
I fell back in the bed, groaning. No wonder I felt terrible. I gave a sigh and a sudden thought occurred to me.  
"Can I use this phone to check my cell messages?"  
They gave me a look that clearly said they thought I was an idiot.  
I sighed. "It'd be long distance…"  
They nodded and I grabbed the phone and dialled for my messages. Once I got through, I found I had about six. Most of them from my mother and one of them from Irene (Ernie's wife who liked to check in on me). My mother was slightly frantic by the fifth message saying I never waited that long to call her back. I deleted the messages and sighed. I'd have to call her. After a deep breath I dialled.  
"Hello?"  
I sighed, regretting making this call already. "Hi mom."  
"Emma Davis, where in the world are you?"  
I cringed at her tone. She was not happy with me. "Sorry for not calling earlier…I kind of lost my cell phone."  
I then had to explain just how I lost my cell phone. My mother insisted I return to Penticton and see her. I was tempted to, but told her that currently I was with Dean and Sam and wasn't quite in driving condition.  
"Give them the phone."  
"What?"  
"I would like to speak to them Emma, give them the phone." I looked at the phone warily. "Hold on…" I looked at the guys. "My mother wants to talk to you."  
If I wasn't confused and more than a little nervous about my mother wanting to talk to the boys, I would have found the guy's expressions amusing.  
They fought for a moment before Dean was forced forwards and he grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?"  
I only heard one half of the conversation.  
"I'm Dean. Yeah, we found her. Bit dehydrated but alright." He looked at me then. "You don't have to worry about that." He paused for a moment. "Uh, I don't know...yes ma'am. No, we will. Here she is, nice to speak to you too."  
I was surprised at how different Dean sounded on the phone to my mom. He handed the receiver back to me.  
"Hello?"  
"I expect you to relax and take care. Don't over stress yourself."  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry mom. I'm 24 years old I think I can take care of myself."  
I could tell she was about to comment on something about the way I was living my life so I interrupted whatever it was she was going to say. "Look, I've got to go. We're going to grab some food. I'll be sure to call you when I get a new phone."  
"You do that. Be careful."  
"I will," I said, hoping I could end this conversation before anything else happened. "Love you."  
"Love you too."  
I hung up and looked at Dean who was still staring at me. "Well, that was fun."

We had stayed at the motel for another day. One of the guys usually brought food, and by the end of the second day, I felt like my usual self. The headache was gone and I was less dehydrated than I had been. Sam kept giving me water, whether or not I was thirsty.  
I was coming out of the bathroom, drying my hair with one of the towels when Dean actually spoke to me. He had been ignoring me for most of the time I had been in the motel with them.  
"Pack your things. We're leaving."  
I stopped drying my hair. "Where are we going?"  
"We're taking you home."  
I really did pause then. "Excuse me?" I was lucky I got dressed in the bathroom, I had a sense that this was going to escalate into a fight and it would have been terribly awkward to do so in only a towel. "If you want me gone, just say so. I'll leave myself."  
"You're going home."  
I clenched my jaw. "Then I'll go home alone."  
"Don't be stupid Emma, you're not going alone. I told your mother I'd take you home, I'm taking you home."  
I made some noise in my throat and turned back and went into the bathroom. I slammed the door. If he was so adamant about taking me, then I'd leave in the night. I did it before, I could do it again.

I waited until the boys were asleep. It had taken a long time, but I could be patient. It was about three in the morning when I got out of the bed, moving slowly so that I wouldn't make any noise that would wake either Sam or Dean. I grabbed my bag and was heading to the door when a voice called out.  
"Go back to bed Emma."  
I jumped and held my hand to my chest as my heart pounded. I whirled around to find Dean sitting up on the couch staring at me.  
"Don't do that!" I whispered furiously at him. He just stared at me. "Why are you awake?" I asked.  
He gave me a look. "I may be slow sometimes, but I do learn."  
I didn't really have anything to say to that.  
"Go back to sleep. We're leaving early."  
I looked back at the door, almost longingly. If I could reach it before Dean moved, then I could get away from all of this.  
"You won't make it."  
I looked back at him. He was prepared to stand. I believed him, he could move fast if he wanted to. I sighed. "Fine."  
Dean watched me until I was back in bed and I could feel his stare on me until I fell asleep.

"This is ridiculous!" I said, glaring at Dean. Sam was standing by my car looking at us a bit awkwardly. I felt sorry for him since he was kind of dragged into this.  
"Get in the car Emma." Dean said, exasperated.  
"No! Why can't I drive my own car?"  
"Because I don't trust you to not drive off! Sam will drive your car to Bobby's, then we're going to Penticton, now get in the car."  
I'd have to spend hours with Dean alone and it would either be a fight or awkward silence. I wasn't looking forward to it. I tried to give Sam a pleading look, to ask him to help me out of this without saying anything. It didn't work.  
I looked at Dean who got into the Impala. I sighed as Sam started my car and I walked over to the passenger side. I paused at the door. I hoped we both got through this alive.  
I had an idea then. I moved and instead of the passengers seat, I got into the back.  
"What are you doing?"  
I gave a smug grin to the front. "If you're going to treat me like a prisoner, I'm going to act like one. Let's go Jeeves!"  
He gave me a dark look and muttered under his breath.  
"What was that?" I asked. He didn't answer, instead he started the car and drove.

I got bored in the backseat. It didn't take long before I was climbing into the front seat, which was a bit awkward to do. Dean yelled at me for stepping on his precious Impala cushions, but I ignored him.  
"So!" I said, trying to ignore the tension that had been with us from the start. "How'd you know the town was going to blow?"  
He was silent for a moment, looking at me quickly before turning his eyes back on the road. "A demon told me."  
"And you take the words of a demon?"  
He didn't even look at me, like I had expected. "She was trying to goad me. Another town I couldn't save."  
We were silent after that. I didn't know what to say and Dean just turned up the music.  
The silence felt like it was pressing on me, or maybe it was the fact that I knew Dean had lied to Sam about me. He wasn't talking about it and I didn't really want to talk about it, so it was pressing on us. Sam was probably glad not to be in this car. Pour Some Sugar on Me started playing on the radio. Before I could get into the song, Dean skipped it.  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
He merely looked at me. I fell silent. I remembered that part of the night pretty well all things considering. We sat in silence for a bit longer before I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I spoke before I could stop myself.  
"I'm sorry, ok?" I said, not really looking at him. "I'm sorry! It killed me when I left like that."  
He still didn't look at me. "Then why did you?" He didn't sound happy.  
"Things were crazy and intense and I don't know!" I turned towards him, my voice getting louder. "I wasn't thinking! I'm not a one night stand and I…I didn't think it would be something you of all people would want!"  
"You don't know what I want!" He yelled back at me.  
I turned back to the front and we both sat in silence again. It was even more awkward now. He was right though. I never did ask him, never questioned it, I just assumed.  
We didn't speak for the rest of the drive.

**Read and Review?**


	4. Crossing Borders

**Dead Men and Demons**  
**Chapter 4: Crossing Borders  
**

Notes: Sorry for the delay. Trust me when I say that I've been out of commission with injury, injury, sickness, more sickness for the past month, almost two months. It's been crazy. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I fell asleep in the car. I didn't really want to but I pretended to sleep in the silence and actually did. When I woke up, we were at Bobby's.  
I woke up in the car; Dean had already gotten out and was talking to Sam who parked in front of us.  
I got out and stretched. While I had plenty of practice, riding in a car for hours wasn't that comfortable. I watched Dean walk into the house and Sam turned towards me.  
"We're spending the night here. We'll leave in the morning."  
I nodded and Sam walked towards the house. I stayed outside.  
I didn't really want to go in and Dean and I needed space. Especially if we were going to spend the next two days in a car with Sam.  
I was a little surprised that they had left me alone before I remembered that Sam still had my keys from when he drove it here. I wasn't going anywhere. I walked over to my car and sat on the hood of it. They were taking me home. A sudden thought occurred to me. They were going to meet my mother. _Dean_ was going to meet my mother. Oh god.

The time passed quicker than I expected. I felt comfortable at Bobby's, and he hadn't changed the placement of any of the furniture. The guys got pizza from town and I ate alone. It took me awhile before I decided to go to bed. After so many hours sardine canned into a hulking piece of metal with Dean, I was reluctant to go into the room. Last time I was there, Dean and I nearly had sex and I ran out on him while he was sleeping. It wasn't surprising that I had barely seen Dean since we had gotten there.  
I forced myself out of my trepidation. It was night. Sam was passed out on the couch downstairs, Bobby had left for bed much earlier, and I had no idea where Dean was but I guessed outside. The room was the same. It was a little dusty, as usual, but nothing had changed. I stood in the doorway. I could picture Dean sitting on that bed staring at me and from there my mind continued the scene. I backed out and closed the door. I couldn't sleep in there. I didn't care where I slept, but I couldn't go in there without thinking about what happened.  
I ended up falling asleep on a chair, leaning on the kitchen table. Least that was the last thing I remember. I woke up on the couch that Sam had fallen asleep on. We left shortly after that.

The ride on was not pleasant. The tension was thick. I'm not sure if it grew because we were away from each other and had time to think about the last things we said, or because we were at Bobby's and the memories from the last time we were there together had surfaced. I knew the latter was true for me. I felt bad for Sam. Dean had turned up the music so that any conversation I tried to have with Sam failed.  
"Can you turn that down please?" I asked Dean, leaning over the front seat. He didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes, unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over the front seat to turn down the music myself.  
"Hey!" Dean called out, swatting at my hand. "Don't touch the music."  
"Don't be an asshole, I'm just turning it down." I said, turning the music down and then sitting back and leaning on the back of the front seat.  
"House rules sweetheart," He said, turning it back up.  
I should have just left it. Really.  
"Oh fuck you Dean, have some consideration."  
"That's funny, coming from you Emma."  
"Guys!" Sam interrupted before I could snap back. "Please, just stop."  
I leant back in my seat. "Sorry Sam," I apologized and re-buckled my seat belt before looking out the window. Maybe I could just sleep for the rest of the ride.

We stopped in a smallish town in Montana called Laurel. Dean pulled into a motel that boasted wireless Internet and a pool.  
"Great, a pool…" I muttered. "You know," I continued, figuring I'd break the silence. Maybe it would make things less awkward since we'd probably be sharing a motel room. "I met this girl at a pool, a day or two before the town blew up. Bright red hair and crazy blue eyes, asked me about my tattoo actually…" I caught the look that Dean and Sam shared as Dean parked. "What was that?"  
"What was what?" Sam asked, looking back at me.  
I leaned forwards. "That look. What was that look for?" I paused for a moment and it clicked. "Oh god, she was a demon wasn't she? You guys met her didn't you?"  
"Emma…" Sam trailed off as Dean interrupted him.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Don't worry about it?" I asked, "How can I not worry about it?" A thought popped into my head. "Was she….was she responsible for the explosion?"  
Dean's hands tightened on the wheel. "You're being paranoid. She probably had nothing to do with it."  
He looked too serious though. I was about to say something, to demand that I was probably right when Sam turned in his seat and looked back at me. He was giving me those puppy dog eyes I had learned to hate.  
"Emma, don't worry. If by some strange chance she was connected, she won't hunt you down. If she does, Dean and I are more than capable of handling anything before you even notice there is something to be handled." I knew I should trust them, but it didn't stop the fear that had grown in me. I prayed they were right.  
"Come on," Sam said, "let's check in." I got out and grabbed my bag but only Sam had followed. Dean gave a look to Sam before driving away.  
"What?" I looked to Sam. "Where is he going?"  
"He'll be back," he said, walking towards the check in. "He's just going to pick something up."  
"What?" I asked as I followed him.  
"Passports." Before I could ask anything further though, we had entered the office.

Well, it turned out that the government thought Dean and Sam were dead. Not only that, they were had gone to get them passports so that they could actually cross the border. I wasn't too surprised that they were criminals considering what they did; I just wasn't sure how we were going to manage to get across the border.  
"You're going to drive us."  
"What?" I asked, looking at Sam who had just spoken. He had to be joking.  
"You have the most experience crossing the border," Sam explained, "It makes sense."  
I thought about it. I had crossed the border quite a few times in various places, so he had a point. "But, I'd have to drive your car…" that was something I was not looking forwards to and, judging from the look on Dean's face, he wasn't either. "Oh god…" I muttered.  
We left early in the morning. Dean had me sit in the driver's seat before we went anywhere to get a feel for the car. It was different from mine, but it had a similar feel. I could do this; at least, I hoped I could. The worst part of driving the Impala was having Dean in the front passenger seat.  
"Watch the side!"  
I rolled my eyes. Since I had gotten into the car he had been making comments. Some of them had been helpful but now he was just getting irritating. I was pulling back into the motel so that we could grab Sam. Dean took back over and would drive us until we got to the Duty Free. I was a little afraid, considering I'd be going there with Dean and they had giant things of candy and alcohol on sale.

The drive had passed far too quickly. It was probably due to the fact I was actually dreading driving the Impala across the border. We stopped at the Duty Free and as we got out to stretch, I noticed something on the car.  
"Hey! Those are my plates!" I said, looking at Dean for an explanation.  
"Yeah, I switched them at Bobby's." He answered, leaning on the car.  
"But why?" I asked.  
"If you're driving, it makes more sense to drive a Canadian car." He had a point.  
"You could have at least asked," I said before turning to walk into the Duty Free. Sam followed, but we didn't buy anything, just used the washrooms. When we came back, Dean went in alone. By the time he came out, I was in the driver's seat and we were ready to go.  
Sam looked ridiculous in the back seat, probably just as ridiculous as I looked driving.  
"Easy with her," Dean said as I reversed.  
I gave a sigh and then looked at him. "Ok, please just shut up. Hand me your passports."  
He handed me the passports, which I put with my own and I drove to the border.  
I rolled down the window once we were closer and made Sam roll down the one in the back seat.  
My heart pounded as the light turned green and I moved forwards and greeted the man in the booth.

He asked the typical questions but when he got to the relationship of everyone in the car, it got a bit awkward. We agreed that Dean and I would claim to be in a relationship, but we wouldn't lie about them being brothers.  
"This is my boyfriend and his brother," I answered. Dean grabbed my hand and I looked over at him. He gave me and the guard a smile. Show off. I smiled back at him, trying to ignore that my heart pounded more when he grabbed my hand.  
We got through the border, the guard wishing us a good stay. Dean removed his hand and I drove into Canada until I could pull off at a rest stop and we could change seats again.


	5. This is Dean

**Dead Men and Demons**

**Chapter 5: "This is Dean..."**

Notes: Another chapter to make up for my lack of updates. Enjoy!

* * *

Driving into Penticton, I couldn't stop myself. I leaned over the front seat and pointed things out to the boys while I gave directions to my house. I hadn't been here in ages, and it probably reflected in my comments about things that had changed. It was summer, so the town was packed, like it always was. I couldn't stop grinning though, especially when we pulled up to my house. It looked the exact same, just neater. The front porch was tidy and the dark blue of the outside walls stood out. I missed this house; this was my home.  
I got out of the back as soon as Dean had stopped. I just stood there looking at my house as Dean came to stand next to me.  
"We going in?" He asked.  
"Where's Sam?" I looked around and saw him walking away. "Where's he going?"  
"He's got something to do. Come on," Dean started walking to the house and I ran a little until I was next to him.

I was nervous as I walked up the steps. I hadn't seen my mother in years and she was inside the house. I wasn't sure, for a moment, whether to ring the door bell or just unlock the door with my key. I stood there for a few moments, indecisive when Dean leaned over and rang the doorbell for me.  
I heard a flurry of footsteps before the door opened.  
"Emma!" My mother called out and grabbed me in a rather tight hug.  
"Hi mom." I choked out. I patted her on the back and then pulled out of the hug. "Mom, this is Dean."  
She turned towards Dean and I could see his initial reaction was to move back as she came forwards to hug him. "Dean! It's so nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing Emma back so quickly."  
He looked completely awkward and I laughed a bit.  
"It was no trouble," he said as she let go. She whirled on me then.  
"You missy, you don't come home for months, you barely call!"  
I stood there, unsure of what to say.  
"Well, nevermind. Let's get inside! Come on!"  
I looked Dean and mouthed 'sorry' as we entered the house after my mom. He just smirked at me.

We were both looking around as we walked in. Some of the things that I had on my walls were gone, and some of the decorations had changed. My mother had definitely made this a home for herself. I hoped she didn't touch my room.  
"So tell me, how do you two know each other?" My mom asked once we were in the living room.  
I looked at Dean, after all, I couldn't really tell her he popped up in the middle of the night as a ghost. "Well," I paused. I had no idea what I was going to say. Thank god Dean interceded.  
"Funny thing, we just sort of ran into each other years ago." He looked at me and I felt I had to continue.  
"Yeah, I've known them for years. Remember mom, when I went camping in the States? It was a whole group of us." My nerves were getting to me. I hoped I didn't say something stupid.  
My mother sat in a chair and motioned for us to sit on the couch. We did. "Really," she said, giving a smile, "you've known each other that long?"  
There was something in my mother's tone that felt like it put me on edge. I ignored it, marking it off as just feeling like a daughter who might be in trouble with her mother especially since I hadn't seen her in years.  
"Well, you do take after your father," she said, giving me another smile  
"What's that supposed to mean?" My father had always been a touchy subject for me; my mother knew this, so I wondered as to why she was bringing it up.  
"He was the more impulsive one, never giving a thought to his family as he went out…"  
"Mom!" I interrupted her. I was about to say more when the doorbell rang.  
"Go get the door, will you Emma?" She asked, giving Dean a smile.  
I was glad for the distraction. I hoped it was Sam coming back from whatever he was doing. I never thought I'd need a mediator for my own mother. I felt a bit sorry for Dean though when I heard her say, "So Dean, tell me…" as I walked out of the room.

I opened the front door and found, to my surprise, that it was not Sam on the other side of it, but Kyle.  
"Kyle?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"  
He grinned at me. "I came to see you. How are you?"  
I looked at him carefully. His hair was a bit shorter, but he had the same smile I remembered. "How did you know I was here?"  
"You're mom told me."  
"My mom?" I wondered, and as if on cue, she called out.  
"Who is it honey?"  
I looked back down the hallway and called out. "It's Kyle."  
"Well bring him in!"  
I looked at Kyle, who was still grinning at me. This probably was not a good idea.  
"Are you going to let me in?" He asked.  
I was tempted to say no. He was an ex boyfriend, he should leave and not converse with my mother. However, I was the one who broke it off. Kyle had been nothing but the nicest guy I've known, even after the break up. "Sure," I said, and moved back from the door.

I knew it. I shouldn't have let him in.  
I was in the living room, and had to introduce him to Dean. The tension was almost palpable.  
"Dean, this is Kyle. Kyle, Dean." I said, motioning to them both.  
Kyle grinned and held out a hand to Dean who remained seated on the couch. Dean looked at it, and for a moment I thought he wouldn't take it, but he did.  
"So," Kyle asked, "how do you know Emma?"  
I was still standing, briefly wondering if I could make an escape, and my mother answered before Dean could.  
"Oh, they've know each other for _years_." There was something in the way she said that, and the way she leaned forwards as she said it, that rubbed me the wrong way. Before I could think about it though, Kyle spoke.  
"Really? You wouldn't happen to be the Dean on her tattoo, would you?"  
I froze.  
"A tattoo? Emma, you have a tattoo?" My mother asked me, not sounding pleased. She never did like the idea of me having a tattoo, which was why I never told her.  
"Um, yeah," I said, "long story." I didn't feel like explaining, I was much more interested in figuring out a way to get out of here before Kyle said anything else.  
"You never did explain why you had his name branded on you," Kyle said, turning towards me. My mother was also looking at me now, intrigued, though she didn't say anything. Dean was almost glaring at Kyle, before looking at me. I was taking too long to respond, but I wasn't sure what I was going to say. My mouth ran off before I could really think things through.  
"I was drunk and it was a dare." Perfect things you want to say in front of your mother. I felt like hitting myself.  
"Really?" Kyle asked, and before he could say anything more, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the kitchen.  
"Can I talk to you alone?" I didn't give him a choice though.

When we were in the kitchen, I turned to him. "What the hell?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice quiet.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his head tilting to one side.  
"What's wrong?" I couldn't believe it. "You just told my mother I have a tattoo! You can't…" I paused and took a deep breath.  
"Oh come on Emma," he said, "you left me for that idiot?"  
I stood there, my jaw clenched. "I left you because it wasn't working. We went over that, and who says I'm with him? We're just friends."  
"Just friends with a guy who looks like that? I'm not stupid Emma, you don't have to lie to me."  
"Oh I'm sorry Kyle, did you want him?"  
He didn't look amused.  
"Look, you need to leave, and now." I wasn't going to take this anymore. I started to walk back towards the living room. I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but my mother looked concerned and Dean stood up.  
"What's wrong?" My mother asked.  
"Nothing. Kyle is leaving." I said, leaving no room for argument.  
"I think not," I heard Kyle say before I saw Dean fly into the wall. I stared at him pinned against the wall by nothing for a moment before it clicked and I turned to find Kyle there with black eyes.  
"Shit," I said, before I too went flying into an opposite wall.

**Review?**


	6. Pipeline of Salt

**Dead Men and Demons**

**Chapter 6: Pipeline of Salt  
**

It was a new experience being pinned against a wall by nothing. You could feel almost pressure on you, ensuring that you couldn't move, but you saw nothing. It was weird, almost like the gravity rides you can find at carnivals. I wasn't having fun though; this was more of a fear for your life because you just may die sort of situation.  
I looked to my mother, whose eyes had gone black as well. "This whole time?" I asked, and she smiled and moved closer to me.  
"Long before that. You remember that phone call, where I demanded," she looked at Dean this time, "you to bring my precious baby girl home?"  
"Stop that." I said. "You're not my mother, don't talk like you are."  
"I may not be here, but she's still here. And she's screaming." She moved closer and grabbed my chin in her hand, forcing me to look at her. "Tell me Emma, are you afraid of being an orphan?"  
"Don't fucking touch her!" I heard Dean yell. The thing that was in my mother let me go and walked towards him. Kyle was grinning and moving towards her.  
"Aww, is Dean afraid I'm going to hurt his precious Emma?" She was closer to him now, but she still looked back at me. "She only escaped the town through sheer luck. I tend to rectify that error; I don't like prey getting away."  
"She's not so lucky now," Kyle said, wrapping an arm around my mother's waist.  
My eyes grew wide. "Oh god." I watched as my mother and Kyle kissed. I wanted to shudder but couldn't. "That's just wrong," I muttered.

Kyle moved towards Dean, saying something that I couldn't catch. Dean's jaw was clenched though and he looked as if he was just getting angrier.  
My mother moved back towards me. "I have to admit," she said, smiling at me. "I was more than a little surprised about you. After all, who would have thunk it. And keeping under the radar for years, well that's impressive. I wasn't even looking for you. It was all an accident. There I was, looking for someone to kill, and what do I find? You. Branded with the name of one of the most wanted hunters. Well, I just couldn't pass it up, now could I?"  
I glared at her. I didn't have anything to say to her, I just wanted her gone.  
"Aww, have you gone silent?" She asked, pouting a bit. The expression was odd on my mom. "I wonder…" She turned towards Dean. "What do you think her mother's reaction would be if I were to kill her dear Emma?" She turned back to me, "or should I say, if she killed you?"  
My blood ran cold. It was highly possible that I was going to die pinned to a wall by my own mother.  
I felt my mother grab my forearm and dig her nails in. I clenched my jaw, trying to not to cry out at it. I was stubborn enough that I wouldn't give her the pleasure.  
"Emma!" I heard Dean call out, but I ignored him. Something towards the kitchen had caught my eye.  
I didn't get a chance to actually figure it out. The pressure of her nails on my arm had stopped and my mother stepped back and held out an arm.  
"Now that's just rude, Emma. You should always pay attention to your guests." She closed her fist and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The pressure had increased, and I faintly heard screaming. When she removed her hand, and I panted for air, I realised that it was me who had been screaming.  
She was laughing when I caught a better glimpse of what I had seen before. Sam stood behind part of the doorway, pointing a gun at my mother. He looked like he was about to shoot, especially since no one else seemed to have seen him.  
"Don't shoot!" I screamed. The demons turned to look at Sam, and before anyone could react, Kyle and my mother's faces pointed to the sky and they screamed. As they did, tons of black smoke came pouring out of them.

I think everyone fell at the same time. I was lying on the floor. I felt like sitting there for a few minutes, but instead, when Dean came over to me, I used him to help myself up.  
"Em, you okay?"  
I took a second to gain my balance, and catch my breath before I looked at him. "Come on!" I said, and raced for the hallway. I led him to the basement.  
"What are we…?"  
I didn't give him a chance to finish. "Shut up and just help me." I opened a cupboard that was across from the laundry machines. In it were giant bags of salt.  
"Woah," he said, but I grabbed a bag of salt and handed it to him. "Paranoid much?"  
"Yes." I said, grabbing another bag. "I couldn't get the pipeline of salt, so I just stocked up."  
"Pipeline of salt?"  
"I've mentioned it before, keep up," I said, moving to carry the bag upstairs. Dean didn't follow though, instead salting lines at the windows in the basement.

Once the house was salted, thanks to both Sam and Dean and my many bags of salt, we all sat in the living room. My mother and Kyle were both sitting on the couch, at opposite ends, staring off into space.  
Dean and Sam came in, breaking the silence.  
"Here," Sam said, handing both my mother and Kyle necklaces. "They're anti-possession charms. As long as you keep them on you, they can't get in you." He gave a sigh, looking back at Dean, before turning to Kyle. "I'm going to take you home.' He then looked at my mother. "Is there anywhere you can stay, that's not in town?"  
"She can stay in Kelowna," I spoke up. "She has friends there."  
"Is this true?" Sam asked my mom.  
She nodded. "But Emma," she stood up and came towards me. "What about you?"  
"I'll be okay mom, don't worry."  
She frowned at me. "Emma, this…thing was after you. Don't tell me you'll be okay. What have you been doing?"  
I tried to think of how to answer that. "Nothing mom, that's just it." I gave her a smile. "I'll be fine. I promise."  
She still looked wary, but Dean stepped next to me.  
"I won't let anything happen to her." He said, looking at my mother.  
She looked up at him and just started at him for a moment. He just stared back before she nodded. "You better take care of her, or so help me God…"  
"Ok!" I interrupted her. "You should get going. Don't take off the charm and be careful."  
She hugged me. "Oh Emma," she whispered and I hugged her back. "I'm so sorry."  
"I know." I said, pulling back from the hug. "Love you mom,"  
"Love you too. Now be careful, please. And call me!" I nodded and watched her be led outside by Sam.

Kyle came up towards me, and I almost felt Dean tense. I didn't get why though, since the demon had obviously left.  
"I'm sorry," he said, giving me a smile. "For what that thing said." He looked at Dean. "You too, I'm sorry." He smiled at me again. "I get it though." Well that was good I guess, since I had no idea what he was talking about. "Be careful Emma, and take care."  
I nodded and gave him a quick hug. "You too Kyle."  
He turned back to Dean and held out his hand. "Take care of her." Dean nodded and shook his hand. "See ya around Emma," Kyle said before waving and walking out. I think he was still pretty shaken, but Sam was waiting to take him home. I wondered briefly if he'd get as paranoid as I first was.

**Review?**


	7. Resolutions?

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**  
**Part 4: Of Dead Men and Demons**

**Chapter Seven: Resolutions? **

Notes: I'm sorry for the delay in updates. Things have been crazy, I get distracted easily and I've been overseas for like a month. No excuse, I know. In any case, I'm trying to get back on track...and finish uploading this. So here's the next chapter, and be warned...there's mature content (more than normal). Enjoy!

* * *

A thought occurred to me and I turned to Dean. "You lied!"

"What? When?" He asked, looking at me.

"When you told me I had nothing to worry about! That'd you'd take care of it before I even noticed anything, well, I noticed!"

"That was Sam."

"He was speaking for the both of you and you know it!" I turned from him, taking a breath before I looked back. "How can I trust you when you won't even tell me when things are coming after me? Tell me the truth about the demon. Why did she blow up the town?" He moved closer. "Because she saw your tattoo! Because she found me and I didn't hide it well enough. That's what you want to hear, isn't it Emma? That it's my fault?"

"It is your fault!" I poked him in the chest. "If you didn't pop into my bedroom that night, none of this would have happened!" I turned and walked away. I didn't want to deal with this, didn't want to fight.

He followed though. "I don't control everything Emma!"

"No, you just irritate things until you get your way!" I sped up, heading to the stairs. I needed space from him.

"And you run from things you think you can't handle!"

I could hear him behind me. I ran for my room though, hoping that I could just escape into it, that he wouldn't follow. I slammed the door behind me but it failed to stop him.

"This is what I'm talking about!"

"Fuck you Dean!" I said, whirling on him. "In case you didn't notice, I almost died out there! And you know why? Because a demon saw my tattoo…which was your idea!"

"I was out there, or did you not hear me?" He demanded, moving closer. "If you didn't have that tattoo, it could have been you that was possessed!"

I stepped back and tried to relax. I couldn't stop myself. Now that we had started fighting, it felt like a release. "Why didn't you tell Sam about the letter?" I asked, in a quieter voice.

"And say what Emma? That you ran in the middle of the night, just as things were getting serious? That all you left was a note saying you were sorry?"

"I couldn't deal with that! You were dealing with Sam and I wasn't going to be a fucking escape for you! I'm not a fucking whore!"

"Did you even ask what I wanted?" He yelled back at me, stepping closer. "No! You just left!"

"Then what do you want?" I yelled. "Tell me, Dean, what do you want?"

He paused then and rubbed his hand over his mouth and down his chin. He made some noise in his throat before turning to me. "You are the most frustrating woman I've ever met!"

"Then leave!" I screamed, pointing towards the door. "Just leave!"

"I can't!" He yelled back. He moved towards me then and I backed up. He caught up with me quickly though, grabbing me and kissing me.

His hands moved. One at my waist; the other went to the back of my head, both pulling me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wasn't planning on this, hell I was still angry, but at this point I barely cared. All that mattered was that he was touching me. I broke the kiss.

"Dean?" I whispered, as he went for my throat instead.

"No," he ground out. His hand that was on my waist had moved towards my back and lower.

"Bed." I muttered, and I moved back, pulling him with me towards my bed.

We fell onto it. His hands were under my shirt, pulling it up. He moved back and I sat up, allowing him to pull it off. He went for his own while I removed my bra. I lay back on the bed, shifting a bit so that we were properly on the bed. He leaned over me, staring at me before kissing me again. I trailed my fingers down his chest, hearing his breath hitch as I felt the indents of his muscles.

He moved one hand slowly down my leg as he positioned himself in-between them. I broke the kiss for air. He started kissing my throat, using both his teeth and tongue. This was probably a bad idea. I knew this. But as I brought my hands up to his shoulders, which were broader than I thought, I found I didn't care. I could deal with the repercussions later.  
I gasped suddenly went he suddenly pinched my nipple and soothed away the sting with his mouth. I arched into him, pulling him closer with a hand on the back of his head. He brought one of his hands to my waist, almost attempting to keep me in place, but the softness of the touch tickled. I laughed softly, still reeling from just what he was doing to my chest with his mouth and hands. I moved one of my legs around his back, trying to push him closer. He moved then, mouth going slowly down my stomach, kissing and dragging his teeth where he could. I couldn't reach him, to convince him to ditch his pants. I needed him soon.

He unbuttoned my jeans and I lifted myself so that he could take them off. He took the underwear too. He leaned back, just staring at me for a moment. I blushed under his stare and, trying to move past the awkwardness I was beginning to feel, sat up and went for his jeans. I managed to get one button before he was kissing me again and pushing me back against the bed. His kisses changed. They had been deep and almost ravaging, but now there seemed to be tenderness to it. I forced the thought out of my mind.

Again I reached for his jeans, needing him closer. He helped me push them down before he kicked them off along with his boxers. He pressed himself against me and I rolled my hips towards him, feeling the heat and hardness between us.

"Dean," I murmured, trying to convey that I needed him. I sounded breathless.

"Wait," he rasped out. He altered his position slightly and the hand that used to be on my waist was suddenly much lower.

I arched into him, feeling his fingers mimic movements I hoped we'd hurry up and get to. Scratch that, as he continued, and I heard myself make some ridiculous mewling noise, I didn't care as long as he kept touching me. My eyes closed. One of my hands clenched the sheets while the other reached for him, pulling him in to kiss me. I couldn't wait anymore.

"Please," I asked, louder than I had intended to. I opened my eyes and found him staring at him with a look I couldn't place.

He moved again, retracting his fingers that left me clenching before shifting. He reached for his jeans, reached into his back pocket and drew out a condom from his wallet. Glad one of us was thinking. It didn't take long though before it was on and he was leaning over me again.  
One of his hands was on one of my legs and I felt him move to enter me. Finally. He pushed forwards, hissing slightly. My eyes closed again as I arched into him. He didn't move for a moment, and I opened my eyes. He had this strange sort of half smile on his face. I rolled my hips, trying to get him to move and get past the sting of the initial stretch. He leaned forwards, holding himself up with one of his arms and kissed me as he started the rhythm. I followed, my hands moving to his back, trying to pull him closer. My nails dug in when he slowed, and I found myself telling him to move faster before I decided to hurt him. He laughed, before increasing his speed. It was delicious.

I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from calling out in more than just mews as he moved faster. He was making these grunting sounds that I probably would have teased him about if I could actually think properly. He moved one of his hands, using it to rub that sensitive spot that Kyle had forgotten about the one time I slept with him. I attempted to arch further into him, my nails dragging on his back. He'd have marks later. He adjusted the position, lifting one of my legs to his shoulder. It was a bit awkward and a little painful, but suddenly he was hitting something deeper. I couldn't stop from calling his name out. He was grinning when I next looked at him, but my eyes closed again as all the pressure suddenly released and my vision blanked.

I felt him lower my leg, moving a bit still before he suddenly stilled and convulsed a little. He collapsed over me, not crushing me by holding himself up. He grinned at me before kissing me again. He pulled out, and I felt the loss of him.

He lay down next to me, once he was done throwing the used condom out, pulling up the sheet so that it covered us. I curled into him, resting my head on his shoulder. He played with my hair with his one hand. This was probably a mistake. We had been angry, fighting and I still didn't know what Dean wanted. I tried not to assume though, it had gotten me in trouble already. I just didn't know what to do.

"It hasn't changed."

I looked at Dean as he brought me out of my thoughts. "What?"

"Your room."

I looked around. The walls were still red, posters and pictures still decorated them. "I guess not." I said, laughing a bit at the irony.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at me.

"It's where we met."

He tightened his grip on me and we didn't speak again. I had to figure out what the hell I was going to do now. Fuck.

We got up not long after that. I'm not sure Dean wanted to, but I reminded him that there were two demons that might still be in town.

"Sammy's probably downstairs." He said, pulling himself up out of bed.

I sat up and watched him get out and find his clothes. I admired the view. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but it was a good-looking maybe mistake.

He leant over and kissed me again, and I admit I followed a bit when he pulled back. He grinned at me. He left the room then, and I sat there for a few minutes.

I decided not to think about what just happened. I could deal with it later, when there weren't two demons that may be in town and out for my blood. I got out of bed, taking the sheet with me as I left my room and headed to the shower.

When I walked back downstairs, in clothes that I hadn't worn in years, Sam and Dean were in the living room talking.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, standing because it was easier than thinking of where to sit.

"Well," Sam answered, looking up at me. "We think they're still in town. We're going to hunt them down."

I thought about it. It was a good idea. Least that way they'd be gone from here. "How are you going to do that?" I asked, wondering just how they'd pull this off.

They shared a look. That was never good.

"We want to use you as bait."  
~~

**Review? **


	8. Bait

The plan sucked. At least, it did to me but that was probably because I was bait.

"I almost died Dean!" I paused for a moment, trying to bring back the anger I had felt earlier. "It was in my mother!"

"You knew the consequences," Dean yelled back.

"Fuck you Dean! Get out! I hate you! Leave!"

"Gladly!" He got into the car, slamming the door. Sam gave me an apologetic look before getting into the car. I stormed back into the house, slamming the door and not paying attention to the Impala driving away. I grabbed the large bag of salt that was by the door. I relined the salt line at the front door before going around and checking the rest.

Now, it was just a waiting game.

It was dark when they finally came. Of course. They couldn't come when it was sunny and not creepy. I was just missing the thunderstorm. I was sitting in the kitchen. My heart had calmed down, though as soon as I heard the noise in the basement, the beat sped up. I grabbed the bag of salt, peeking into the hallway. I didn't see anything. My imagination wouldn't let me write it off.

The back door was kicked open, the salt line obliterated, and Ernie was standing in the doorway.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called out, cheerily.

I didn't have to fake the fear. I ran back into the kitchen, heading for the living room. I stopped in the middle of it though, seeing Becky in the front hall. I guessed she came in from the basement.

"What's the matter Emma? Dean leave you alone?"

I stepped back, going closer to the wall. Ernie had been coming in after me through the kitchen. He was stopped though by the Devil's Trap that had been painted on the ceiling. "What the…. You bitch!"

"What?" I asked."Can't have a few tricks of my own?"

He yelled something, but I turned back to Becky. She was more dangerous at the moment.

She looked towards the ceiling, seeing the other Trap there. "Ah ah ah..." she said, waving a finger at me. "You forget I don't need to actually come close. It's a bonus."

She waved her hand. I dropped the salt, and flew into the wall on the side opposite of where Ernie was. "Want a treat darling?" she asked the demon who inhabited him.

"Love one," he grinned.

She was about to wave her hand and toss me to his direction when a shot went off. She stood there for a moment, something flickering by the side of her head, before she fell to the ground.

I fell to the ground, wincing as I stood up. Hitting that wall hurt more than the last one.

Dean came rushing into the room towards me. I stood up and gave him a smile, wincing as my muscles convulsed. "Took you long enough." Sam came in and aimed the gun he had at Ernie.

"Wait!" Both of them looked at me. "Don't shoot him. It's Ernie…."

Dean gave a sigh and looked at Sam. "We'll have to exorcize him."

"Can I do it?" I asked. Again, they both shot me confused looks. "Might need to learn, for the future and all…."

Sam nodded and moved forwards to me. He pulled a book out of his jacket and opened it onto a specific page. "If you need help with any of the pronunciation, just ask."

I nodded and took the book from him. I walked closer to where the demon was trapped. I owed Ernie this much for everything he's done for me.

I started reading the exorcism out, stumbling slightly over the words. I was going pretty slowly and the demon tried to trip me up.

"Emma, Emma, Emma. You know what he wanted to do to you, don't you? What he thought about with you and that pretty car of yours?"

I ignored him and continued reading.

"He's in here now denying it. But we know the truth, don't we?" His words didn't faze me. I had grown up around cops until my dad had died. After that, I had spent years on the road. I've heard plenty of worse things. The demon realised I wasn't reacting and changed course.

"Doesn't it bother you then, how many girls Dean's been with? After all, what's the saying…when you sleep with him, you sleep with all of them?"

I clenched my jaw, trying to continue and ignore him still. This was a touchy subject.

"Even after he met you, he was still there, fucking anything he wanted. And where were you? With Kyle? He could have kids running around across the country and you'd never know. Well, at least you chose the Winchester who hasn't fucked a demon."

I didn't get to continue, the book was ripped out of my hands by Dean who had appeared next to me. "Hey!"

"You're taking too long. You can practise later." He went through the exorcism quickly, and I watched the demon exit Ernie the same way it had left Kyle.

Ernie crumpled to the ground and I stood there next to Dean before looking back where Sam was at the body of Becky. "What are we going to do about the two of them?" I asked. No one answered.

~.~.~.~

Sam took care of the body. I'm not sure what he did with it and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Ernie had woken up and Dean had told him some story about drinking too much and how we found him on the street. Dean drove him home. I scrubbed blood off of the walls. It was more than a little disconcerting, but it gave me something to do while thinking.

I had slept with Dean. Granted it had been in a fit of anger and lust, but I still slept with him. I didn't know what he was expecting out of it. I contemplated asking him, but the thought of that conversation made me nervous.

"Emma?"

I looked up from my scrubbing to see Sam in the doorway. "Hey Sam."

"Can we talk?"

"Go ahead," I turned back to my cleaning. I didn't want to leave blood on my walls. It was decorating I really didn't need.

"Dean told me about the letter. I know something happened today, and I think you need to know he doesn't want just a one night thing."

Of course, we'd talk about Dean. I stopped scrubbing and turned to face Sam. He was giving me those eyes again. I feared this conversation with Dean; to have it with Sam was even more awkward.

"Dean, he doesn't really talk about it, but he wants the family, the dog, the white picket fence. I'm not saying you have to be all that, but you don't have to be just another girl." I didn't really know what to say to that.  
"Sam…"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's been a rough day. I just don't want you running off on him again. The car rides are awkward with Dean when he's upset."

"I need to think," I said, looking away from him. I went back to my scrubbing.

At least now I knew what Dean wanted. I just had to decide what I wanted.

I thought about it. I could go through this again. Fighting with Dean, leaving for months or even years only to find my way back. I scrubbed harder. I could leave for good, finally cut them from my life…but I already had demons after me and this tattoo would always make me a target. I felt my throat start to close up.

"Here, let me." Sam said, bending down next to me. "Take a break."

I nodded and handed him the rag I was using, before standing up and going upstairs to my room. It still smelled like sex, but I ignored it and sat on the edge of my bed.

Before I could stop myself, I started crying.

I tried to stop, to be quiet about it but the more I attempted to, the harder I cried and before I knew it was I bawling. It was embarrassing when I realised that it was quite possible that the boys could hear me. I don't know what it was. So much had happened so fast that I hadn't really had time to process any of it, so it wasn't too surprising I had finally broke down.

I was doing the awkward bawling that involved a lot of breathing in as I tried to catch my breath but couldn't stop sobbing. I was pretty sure I sounded hysterical.

A knock sounded on my door.

"Emma?" I wasn't sure who it was, but they sounded nervous. I didn't blame them.

"I'm fine," I managed to get out, attempting to wipe my eyes. "Don't come in."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just fuck off!"

I didn't hear anything else, but it had distracted me enough that I could breathe properly.

I fell back on the bed, curling up and grabbing one of my pillows. I buried my face in it, and fell asleep crying.

~.~.~.~

When I woke up, I was groggy. My eyes felt swollen and I moved towards the heat that was on my back. I felt the arm around me tighten and I turned around to see Dean asleep next to me. I didn't think, just moved closer and buried my face into his chest.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice low with sleep.

"Not really," I answered. I was a bit surprised that he was here, especially if he heard me cry like I did. At that point though, it didn't matter. He was there.

"We got all the blood of the walls."

I didn't respond for a moment and when I did, I wasn't sure if he heard me. "Thanks." I fell silent, enjoying the feeling of safety that I felt being surrounded by him. The days had affected me more than I thought. I didn't think about it, just fell back asleep.


	9. What Now?

When I woke up, it was light outside. I was surprised to find Dean lying on his stomach beside me. I stretched, feeling better than I did the last time I woke up. I sat up, pulling the sheet down and watching Dean as I moved to stand on my bed. My side of the bed was pushed up against the wall, leaving only the side that Dean was on as the way off. I moved carefully so I could get past him without waking him.

I had a foot on one side of his chest, and another between his calves when I felt a hand wrap around one of my ankles. My heart jumped in my chest and I lost my balance and fell. I heard Dean make a sound as I landed on him. I rolled off of him, hearing him muttering swears.

"Ow…" I moaned, before I reached out and hit him. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He asked, his voice low from sleep. He groaned as he turned to face me.

"Grab me like that! You scared the shit out of me!"

"It was a reaction," he complained, rubbing part of his back.

I glared at him before sitting up, wincing as my muscles pulled again. I had forgotten about the injuries from hitting the walls.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I answered. I looked up at him and found he was staring at me. I didn't acknowledge it; instead, I ignored my muscles and attempted to climb over him. I didn't make it far considering as soon as I was practically straddling Dean, he moved and I found myself pinned under him instead.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I found my heart rate sped up.

"Downstairs."

"Oh really?" He leant down and kissed me.

I found myself returning the kiss until I broke it off for air. "Yeah," I said, slightly breathless. "Gotta eat." I put my hands on his chest and tried to push. He didn't move but just smirked at me. "I'll make pancakes…" I sang, attempting to bribe him.

He looked like he was considering it.

"I'll even add bacon, if I have any."

He gave a sigh, kissing me thoroughly again before getting up. I briefly considered that breakfast was a bad idea until I heard my stomach rumble. I blushed as I sat up, hearing Dean laugh.

"Shut up."

~.~.~.~

When we got downstairs, I found Sam in the living room looking at one of the pictures on the wall.

"Stay out of the fridge Dean," I called to him as he went into the kitchen. I made my way over to Sam.

"Who took this?" He asked, pointing at the picture. It was one of the few homeless men that Penticton had. He was staring off into the distance. I remembered it well; it had been a strange conversation when I asked for permission.

"I forgot about this one…" I said, touching it and smiling. "I did."

"You did?" He looked at me, as if surprised. "It's good."

"Thanks. I went to school for photography. Haven't taken any pictures in awhile…maybe I'll start again." I mused before giving him a smile. "You hungry? I'm going to make pancakes." I left him in the living room with Dean, who had come in from the kitchen. I hoped I had ingredients, but I couldn't imagine my mom not having things to cook with.

I managed to make pancakes and bacon. Luckily, I had enough to feed all of us, though I took a smaller than usual portion. I wasn't as hungry as I thought.

"So," I said after I finished eating, "are there any protections we can put on the house?"

Dean didn't say anything, just got up and left. Sam sighed and looked at me.

"We can place more Devil's Traps and hide them. You already have salt."

I nodded but I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was looking in the direction that Dean had gone in.

"Go talk to him."

I waited for a moment before I grabbed whatever courage I had and followed after him.

~.~.~.~

I found him outside on the porch.

"Are you running again?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question Emma."

"Why are you asking me this?" I watched him start to pace. "Is it because of the house? Because of what I asked?" He looked away from me. "Jesus Dean, I just want my house to be safe! My mom lives here, I want her safe." I moved closer to him. I hadn't really made any sort of concrete decision to myself before this. "I'm not staying here, not now." He finally did look at me then.

I sat down on the steps, I couldn't run from this but that didn't mean I had to stand and look at him when I asked. I was afraid. "Where do we stand?"

He sat down next to me. "I don't know," he answered. I could tell he was as uncomfortable as I was.

"I don't know what I want," I admitted. "You scare me sometimes with everything you do but…it's kind of finding me now…." I sighed. "I still got to get my car from Bobby's."

"And after that?" he asked, not looking at me.

"I don't know Dean, what happens after that?"

"Sam and I have to hunt."

I nodded. "I figured that." We sat in silence, both of us not sure what to say. I felt his heat though at the side of me. It made me think of waking up from crying and having him there. Feeling safe with him there. It also reminded me that even though he caused all these problems in my life, he also came for me when he thought I was in trouble or if I needed him. I ran from him and still, even angry with me, he came.  
I leaned and put my head on his shoulder. He tensed.

"Maybe…" I gathered my courage and hoped I wasn't going to regret this. "Maybe I could come with you for a bit."

"You want to hunt?" He raised his eyebrows, giving me an incredulous look.

"Not hunt, just…help research and what not." I avoided mentioning it would mostly be to travel with them. It didn't matter though; I think he knew.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, kissed the top of my head and we just sat there until Sam came out and told me he set up the Devil's Traps.

I called my mom, informed her that it was safe to come home but I wouldn't be there. I didn't have a cell still but it was next on my to do list and I'd call her as soon as I did. I did one last check of the house, stopping to throw my sheets in the laundry.

"Em! Hurry up!" Dean yelled from outside, but I ignored him and went to my room, grabbing the camera bag that had sat untouched for years. I looked at my house and locked the door. Strange how things almost come full circle. I turned and looked at the Impala where Dean was in the driver's seat and Sam was sitting next to him.

Oh god, I hoped I didn't regret this.

**The End**

* * *

****Well my friends, that the end of Dead Men and Demons. This is also currently the last story of Emma's (but hey, you never know what could happen ;) ) Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and listing this in your favourites. I hope you enjoyed the ride...I sure did.


End file.
